Enigma
by DaysOfTheNight
Summary: He is an enigma. It's what Seras had heard ever since she was enlisted at the Hellsing Organization. It also occurred to her that it wasn't that he was an enigma. Maybe he was just insane. AxS COMPLETE


_Enigma_

He is an enigma.

It's what Seras had heard ever since she was enlisted at the Hellsing Organization. Walter had said it, Sir Integra, some soilders who watched him pass through the halls. Seras herself sometimes found the thought on her mind when trying to find the meaning behind his empty grins. It also occurred to her that it wasn't that he was an enigma; Maybe he was just insane.

_'Police Girl.'_

Seras jumped, blue eyes scanning small bathroom. As she had been expecting, no one was there. Of course that was right, she'd locked the door after returning from the barracks. Seras was very aware of her master's telepathic ability, but preferred to pretend it was her imagination for the sake of her well-being. The thought of having someone like Alucard inside of your mind wasn't that reassuring. She curled her knees to her chest and watched the bubbles from her bath roll down her white legs. The hot water made goose bumps dimple her skin.

"I'm so pale..." Seras mumbled to herself with distaste as she drew a circle in the suds with a pruned fingertip. Her complection had always been fair, but with a healthy peach glow. Now she was white as a ghost, and it made her feel rather sickly. She sunk lower into the tub and closed her eyes. Maybe she could persuade Sir Integra into letting her go to the beach soon. Then she could at least get _alittle _tan...

_'Police Girl.'_

The deep, familiar voice startled Seras again. She sighed, running a hand through her soapy, golden hair. If she kept ignoring him, she'd most likely pay for it later. _'Yes, Master?' _

She got no reply for a long while, and when the silence became too much, Seras stood from her bath and grabbed the fuzzy olive colored towel she'd placed on the toliet seat. She wrapped it around her flawless hour-glass figure and nearly slipped numerous times when crossing the floor. Seras figured she'd better hurry up and dress; when Alucard called to her without answer, it usually ended up in a surprise visit.

Just as Seras was finished buttoning the last on her canary yellow uniform top, the air seemed to drop in temperature. A grim feeling settled inside her as Seras found her prediction to be correct. The draculina sat on the edge of her coffin to pull a white stocking up on her right leg. With a groan, Seras realized that the other one was missing, so she stood and began searching the room. Where could a single little stocking hide in such a tiny room?

"Looking for something?"

Seras turned with a squeal to find a tall figure in red standing behind her. In his hand, Alucard held Seras' missing stocking.

"Oh, Master! Don't scare me like that." Her eyes to the stocking, and she reached out to grab it, only for Alucard to lift it right out of her reach.

"Where are you manners, Police Girl?" He grinned. Seras inwardly sighed and refused the urge to stomp her foot. She had a feeling that Alucard had had taken her stocking, not found it.

"Please?" She reached again, and Alucard chuckled as he released the material, letting it float down upon Seras' fluffy head. She murmured a 'thank you' and sat down, finishing up her dressing ritual with combat boots. "What can I do for you, Master?"

Seras got no response. With her shoes all tied, gloves slipped on, and hair brushed, she couldn't think of anything to occupy herself in the dead quiet but one thing; try to tangle through the facade once again. Alucard sat in the only chair in her room, feet propped up on the table and hands in his pockets. He'd been doing this alot recently. Just coming in here, sitting, and doing nothing but staring at the wall. It unnerved Seras, of course, because sometimes she caught him staring at _her_ when she wasn't paying attention.

"When was the last time you fed?" A regular question; was he simply trying to make conversation out of boredom? It was an option.

"A few days ago." She answered immediately, hands fidgiting in her lap. Or, this could be the begining of one of those 'feed more often you pathetic excuse for a vampire' lectures...

"I see."

It was silent for what seemed like hours, and with each second, Seras became more and more uncomfortable. It became _very_ hard to sit still. But then he looked at her, and Seras noticed that he'd taken off his glasses at some point, leaving his ruby pools unshielded. Those eyes are what had drawn Seras to follow Alucard that fateful July night in Cheadder, and they still didn't seize to intrigue her. What was the thought behing them? The purpose of his actions. Was it method or madness?

He appeared to be studying her, irises scanning her's. Seras tried to keep his gaze, but it soon overwhelmed her and she looked down at her feet. A small frown tugged at her lips as she noticed mud coated her boot. Then her mouth became slack in shock as two shiny hunter's boots grew near enough for the tips to touch her's. Seras looked up slowly, blinking up at her master. She scooted backwards on her coffin and swallowed thickly. Alucard's presence always gave her chills of fright if he got too close. He laughed as she retreated from him.

"So analytical and inquiring, yet so timid. You are a true enigma, Seras Victoria."

When Seras blinked, the looming form of Alucard was gone. She smiled alittle and stood from the top of her coffin.

"Sometimes I think the same thing about you, Master."

**A/N: Yeah, I'm supposed to be breaking for my novel, but...I had to write a AxS before I went insane. Short and sweet, this is simply a breather from working on my story.**

**Please review, they make me smile :)**


End file.
